


I Know You Want This

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breast Fucking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gags, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: She wasn't sure if she was ready for the first time doing it with her boyfriend.This she definitely wasn't ready for.....





	I Know You Want This

She knocked on door,for some reason her boyfriend of two months had asked her to come over.She already had a feeling of what it was.She knew Sorĕn better than anyone,after all she was the one that decided to date the kinky Norwegian. When the door opened Nette saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway."You're late."He sternly told her.Nette's face went red."I-I'm sorry,I-I wasn't aware there was a time I was supposed to be here."She said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.Suddenly Sorĕn was in her face and had her backed up against the wall. "W-what are you-"She was cut off by him placing his lips against hers.She knew immediately what he was trying to do,he was trying to get her to submit to him.It always worked and this time was no different.


End file.
